Don't leave me
by Dark princess Xx
Summary: Leshia has been freinds with Jacob for some years and when he runs away from La Push she follows. When she sees him she takes out all her anger on him, what will happen when they let it all out? Jacob black X Oc Lemon Oneshot


I ran, ran, ran and ran until my legs physically ached. I ran for days. Running from my life. Running from him. Running from La Push. I never stopped and I let the grief flow through my bones and burn my skin until I cried with the pain. He'd left because of her.

Bella Swan.

Was I not good enough for him? Was I not his best friend way before he met her? Before he phased? I shut my mind off from the pack, thankful to the weird and wonder ful gift, that had been passed down to me from my great, great grandfather. I stopped running when I didn't know where I was; didn't care. There was a tiny river where I stopped and I took a grateful drink.

After my drink, I wanted food, so I did some hunting and filled my appetite with a dear. After that, I run some more. It was night fall by the time I reached a small meadow, surrounded by thick brushes and trees. My eyes fluttered shut, still in wolf form, because it was to cold to not have fur; began to fall asleep. Nearly asleep, I was frightfully woken by the sound of heavy paws.

My heart thudded in my chest, wondering if it was a pack mate. They may of found me without the mind link; I wouldn't of known they we're on there way because I turned it off. I sunk into the shadows, keeping my wide eyes trained on the spot I could hear the noise. Suddenly, out of the shadows; into the moonlight, stepped a large, russet wolf.

I growled. It was Jacob. I was so mad at him, I lunged before thinking, landing heavily on top of him. Shaking his large shoulders, he sent me flying across the grass. I jumped up on shaky legs, shaking the grass from my fur. Jacob jumped on top of me, knocking me back down before I could get up, sending us rolling in the grass. In my puerperal vision, I could see clumps of mud and grass flying.

Slowly, as I got up, shaking mud off of me, Jacob backed his big body away from me. I ran from him again; he sent me skidding through the mud, whacking me with his shoulder. I suddenly realised the wasn't fighting me back; stopping me from hurting him and then regretting it later. I tried one last time and run head on into his shoulder.

Jacob was stronger than me though; sent me down to the ground then jumped on top of me, effectively pinning me down. The anger slowly drained from my body as it was replaced with sorrow and I phased from wolf to human, beneath him, not caring that I was naked, as he'd accidently seen it before. Panting from our fight, I lay my head back, trying to breath and then I burst out in tears.

"I can't do this no more, Jacob. I can't keep fighting with you!" I cried.

Phasing on top of me, Jacob kept his hands around my wrists, to keep me pinned down. "I can't either," he whispered.

Slowly, he released my hands and rested his weight on his fore arms. With one hand, he wiped away the tears running down my cheeks. I snapped my head to the side, to mad to enjoy his touch. Then, I looked back at him and started to pound my fist against his chest, withering beneath him in anger.

"Why, Jacob? Why? Why did you leave me!? Your dad! Your pack! Your brothers and sisters! La Push! Was it for her? For Bella? Because you love her so much, that you can't see that I fucking love you so much! That I've imprinted on you!? You're so blind! You're so blind!" I screeched in fury.

Jacob grabbed my small wrists and smacked them down to the grass, removing them from his chest, so they no longer continued to pound against his skin. Leaning his face into mine, his face was full of anger and softness at the same time, something only Jacob could pull off.

"I left because of you! Not because of Bella. I left because, when I came to tell you that I imprinted on you; that I loved you, I found you fucking Paul. Fucking, Paul. Do you know how much that hurt? Not just that you was moaning someone else's name! Not just that it was pact brother! But the fact that, you was giving him some thing I wanted you to give me: your virginity. You're the blind one Leisha! Not me."

"I only did it because I was low Jake," I whispered timidly, my body racking with guilt. "I was so depressed, every time we were in wolf form, you couldn't stop thinking of her, of Bella. How perfect she was, how to win her over so she didn't marry Edward. How to get her to stay human. I'm sorry for what I did! I'm sorry! I regret everything. I'm sorry!"

The tears started to flow again, steadily running down my cheeks. Jacob wiped them away again, his face softening until there was no anger left in it.

"I'm sorry to," he mumbled.

He placed his head in the crook of my neck, 'causing my skin to prickle with heat. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck; lay my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

He placed a soft kiss to my neck, sending tingles and butter fly's scattering all over my body. I bit hard on my lip, to repress a moan. But then he kissed again; I couldn't hold it in, I let out a soft moan. My head slowly, rolled to the side, giving him better access.

"I'm never going to hurt you again," he paused to press kisses to my jaw and neck. "Ever," he promised.

"I promise I wont hurt you again either," I mumbled, barely coherent.

Jake ran his hand down my thigh, sliding it all the way to my knee, where he grabbed it; hitched it around his hip. My breath hitched in my throat, my heart speeding up wildly.

"I love you," he whispered.

I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head, as his erection grinded into me and kissed it way to my nipple, before sucking it into his mouth and rolling his tongue around it.

"I love you too!" I gasped.

I grinded my hips back for him, my breathing coming out in hurried gasps. My heart pounded so hard against my chest I thought it might pop out.

"Let me make love to you," he groaned.

Keeping a hold on my leg, he kissed past my heaving chest, down my soft stomach.

"You have all of me Jacob," I panted. "You can make love to me when ever you want."

His lips went to my inner thighs, then down behind my knees before they traveled all the way up to my lips. My body felt rubbery, as it was so slickened with sweat.

"I love you," he whispered again, staring straight into my eyes.

I stared back at him, as I whispered, "I love you to."

That's when he pushed in. My head dropped back, my back arching as he filled me completely. He gripped the leg he was holding and pulled it over his shoulder, followed by the other one. Thrusting harder into me, he took my hands with each of his and entwined them together. We kissed as we made love, my hands tightening in his as I approached my orgasm.

"Jake! I love you!" I cried loudly.

Jacob groaned, speeding up faster, to the point his way a blur, hitting a spot inside me I didn't know existed. With a scream, I cum.

"I love you to," he whispered.

Jacob cum right after me, exploding inside me. Slowly, he pulled out, slowly lowering my legs to the ground. I sighed softly as he lay next to me on the grass, the moon shining down on our naked bodies.

"Come home?"

"With you? Defiantly."


End file.
